Song of the Chimeco
by AzureF
Summary: Just a quick one-shot I did one day while musing about Chimeco. Kinda fun.


Song of the Chimeco 

_My purpose is to sooth the wayward souls of the troubled; it is my entire kind's purpose. We have lived in this peaceful place for years, seen only by the ghosts and old ones who live near our home. We alone have this responsibility, for who else can play the music of life itself?_

_Time has no meaning in this place; we are here, and when we die, we are still here. Only our bodies are forfeit to the ravages of earthly things, for I know many who have been here for eons past, and will be here for all eternity and beyond.

* * *

_

The moon shines on the grasses, and I meet my fate with dull resignation. My music is not as strong as it once was, and cannot sooth the others like it used to. I know my end is near... but it is also my beginning. I pass my purpose onward, to the younger, stronger members of my people, so that the plains of Mt. Pyre will always echo with the song of the Chimeco...

"You are with us, now?" asked a voice near me.

My eyes opened, and I stared into the face of my oldest friend. The silvery outlines of the Pikachu shimmered in the moonlight, and I could see the faint movement of the grass beyond him.

"Am I?" I asked carefully. I felt no more tiredness, no more hunger... indeed, I felt no more signs of life within me.

I rose from my place on the ground, and looked below me. With dim surprise, I saw the small body of a very old Chimeco lying lifeless in the grass. My own body... I was nothing but a ghost, now.

I wasn't sad, though. I felt more than I ever had when with a body, and I knew that I could no longer age as I had when mortal. With a smile, I looked at my friend once more.

"I am," I said.

"Come, then, my friend," said the Pikachu, " and we shall listen to the others. It is almost time."

I followed the silvery Pokemon, wondering what I myself looked like now. We passed a small pool, and I gazed into the waters. Unfortunately, I could only see a faint disturbance in the stars above. It seemed that I would no longer be able to see my reflection.

We came out on a huge expanse of hills and grass, overlooked by stars and moon. Many others of my kind floated through the air, ready to start their nightly song. A few looked curiously at me, but soon moved on. I was, apparently, no longer a participant.

Other silvery shapes emerged from all directions, and I noticed the forms of all manner of creatures. There were a few other Chimeco, and many Oddish. The Pikachu next to me seemed to be the only one of his kind, though.

Lastly, the visible ghosts came. There were multitudes of Shuppet, a few Duskull, and one or two evolved forms of those. Suddenly, the Chimeco bunched together, and I knew the song had started. My friend and I closed our eyes, leaning back as we prepared to listen.

The first chime sounded, sweeping through the grass as if it were a gust of wind. I immediately felt at peace as more notes began to float through my consciousness. I finally knew that the songs I had played in my youth were truly needed, and I was happy.

Time disappeared, and the song was all that was and ever would be. My mind expanded to envelope the entire universe, seeing what the purpose of all things was, and knowing that each creature was needed in their own way. This knowledge brought, in turn, serenity to my thoughts.

As the last notes faded away into the night, I opened my eyes and looked around. Many of the ghosts were already fading in the beginning of the dawn, and I felt myself becoming more transparent as time progressed.

My friend looked at me, silver eyes shining with peace.

"So friend, until tomorrow," he began.

"And on to eternity," I finished.

We watched as the sun rose above the horizon, our silvery bodies disappearing as the light touched them. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and sank into the soft soil, ready for the rest I so richly deserved.

The sun shone on a new day, brightened by the song of the Chimeco...

_Started: June 22nd  
Ended: June 22nd_


End file.
